Dukov's Place
(exterior) (interior) |cell name =DukovsPlaceExterior (exterior) DukovsPlace01 (interior) |footer = }} Dukov's Place is a pre-War hotel located near the Anchorage Memorial and the tepid sewers and is now used as a dwelling and a venue for wild sex and drug parties by Dukov and his two female companions, Cherry and Fantasia. Layout Exterior Dukov's Place is a squat, square hotel with a similar appearance to Tenpenny Tower and the Statesman Hotel. The front entrance is surrounded by wooden barricades, bearing the badly painted warning "Keep Yor Wepons Holstred or Get Shot,". An outpost with an Enclave officer, two random Enclave troops and a deathclaw in its cage can be found behind the building after The Waters of Life quest, or if Broken Steel is installed. If the officer is killed, a Vertibird will arrive at some point to drop off 3 or 4 Enclave soldiers who will re-spawn in time after being killed. The Anchorage War Memorial near the hotel presents the threat of mirelurks on top of the Enclave threat. Even before completing The Waters of Life, there may be a lone Enclave soldier near the building. Just past one building south of Dukov's Place is an unmarked yet well stocked raider compound. Interior The interior of Dukov's place is a two story bachelor pad, with the same light fixture included in the love machine theme for the official player housing, and an upstairs shooting range for a BB gun. Inhabitants * Cherry * Dukov * Fantasia Notable loot Related quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head - Dukov is one of the targets. Notes * Despite warnings of keeping your weapon holstered, you can unholster and even fire your weapon inside Dukov's place without any hostilities. * The raider compound that is guarded by three to four raiders will respawn approximately every three days. Appearances Dukov's Place appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Dukov's Place is a pun on Duke's Place, a '60s jazz song by Duke Ellington, being much in the mood with the jazz theme of the game. This is further supported by Dukov's overall party-loving nature, very much in tune with the song's lyrics (although in a slightly twisted way). Bugs * Dukov may become hostile to the player upon entering Dukov's Place if the quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head is active, even if you've stolen nothing or displayed no hostility towards the inhabitants of Dukov's Place. * If the player stealth kills Dukov before he initiates any dialogue with the player, his corpse may continue to talk with Cherry and Fantasia. * When fast traveling to Dukov's Place an Enclave soldier may be nearby and immediately start to shoot at you, even if you haven't completed The Waters of Life. Gallery Dukov's Place Hall.jpg|Dukov's place hall Dukov's Attraction.jpg|Giant light fixture FO3 PI Dukov's Place.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated Dukov's Venus.jpg|Dukov's statue of Venus Dukov's Brahminheads.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Brahminhead Dukov and his girls.jpg|Dukov and his girls Dukov sign.jpg|Sign at the entry Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Dukov's place de:Dukovs Wohnung es:Casa de Dukov pl:Dom Dukova ru:Жилище Дукова uk:Житло Дукова zh:杜可夫的家